Heather Sandford
'Heather Sandford '''is a character in ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Same Directions. Heather has a huge crush on Ian Waterfield. She is created by Theblondechick. Personality Heather is like Katelyn Winters, nice and helpful, and uses her popularity for good. Appearance Heather has wavy dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She wears a lot of girly clothing like dresses and skirts. Season One Overview Solos in Season One *Fearless in Just Getting Started *Without You in Getting To Know One Another Group Songs *Get This Party Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Let's Get It Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Who You Are in Getting To Know One Another Episodes Meeting The Students Heather is first introduced when Aayliah tries to threaten her with not letting her cheer next game. Heather stands up for herself and almost fights with Aayliah.Heather also talks with Kristina and Katylen.Heather lastly is shown talking to Ian,wondering how long she'll be in the friend zone. Finding Recruits Heather is shown with the twins Kristina and Katylen when Kristina tells them that joining the glee club is stupid.Heather then lies to Katylen about liking the glee club.Last in this episode, she is shown re-thinking. Just Getting Started Heather was seen talking with Kristina and Katylen. Kristina announces that she has decided to join the glee club to her and Katylen's dismay. Later, Heather goes to talk to Ian and he tells her that joining the glee club would be lame for a guy to her sadness. Next, she freezes up on stage when it's time for her to perform her audition song but when she sees Ian she gets the confidence to sing and is accepted in the club. She's congraluated by Katylen.She's glad hearing that Ian liked her performance and cheers for him during his performance. She's last seen performing the last two group songs with the rest of Musical Ambition. Getting To Know One Another She's seen with the rest of Musical Ambition waiting for Natasha to speak in the music room. She's furious when she finds out that her older brother Connor is going to be performing with the glee club. She tries to act upset during their performance but can't help but admit how good they are afterwards. When she finds out that the theme is duets, she hopes that she can perform a duet with Ian after Katylen convinces her to think positive. She's saddened to know that she's instead paired with Trent. She's later seen being told by Katylen that she didn't know she was gonna be paired with Ian. Heather appeared to be jealous when Ian wanted to work with Katylen on their duet.She was also jealous when she watched Ian and Katylen talking. She later walks to talk to Trent, realizing that he's not as bad as he seems. Heather wanted to perform Without You so that Ian could see that she had feelings for him. To her dismay, though a bummed Ian cut her off after her performance. She's last seen performing Who You Are with the rest of Musical Ambition. Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret No One Said It Would Be Easy The Drama Just Begins The Tension Rises Because At The End Of The Day You Never Know What Could Happen Either You Can Step Up Or Walk Away Regrets & Mistakes Let It Go Category:Characters Category:Musical Ambition Members Category:Students